Various arrangements are known in the prior art for threading a seat belt through a child safety seat for the purposes of retaining the child safety seat in position on a passenger seat of a vehicle. Such arrangements have been devised since attachment of child safety seats can be a relatively difficult and arduous process, particularly since the seat belt normally is continuously biased by seat belt retraction mechanism of the vehicle in a direction opposed to the direction of threading. Also, passageways through child safety seats can be relatively restricted in size, adding to the difficulty of installing the child safety seat.
The following United States patents illustrate devices and tools of various types which are believed to be representative of the state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,064, issued Oct. 21, 2003, U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,842, issued Aug. 24, 2004, U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,539, issued Jan. 26, 1982, U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,004, issued Mar. 31, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,562, issued May 21, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,397, issued Sep. 21, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,176, issued Mar. 30, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,231, issued Apr. 15, 1997.